Solar Eclipse
by pw.grump
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke - someone dearest ever told me "when the sunlight shadowed by the moon that is the time heaven go crazy and your wish will becoming true" and then I beg to God to grant my only wish at that moment. To meet the one i love the most. FemNaru Inside.


**Disclamair : I do not own Naruto and other characters in this fic.**

**This idea of the story is purely came in to my mind by accident, if there are another fic that have same idea, I sincerely apologize.**

Today is the day that I've been waiting for so long. The day when the moon blocking the sunlight to earth for a short period of time. Someone precious ever told me when the solar eclipse occur, heaven going to be crazy and your wish will come true. That is the reason why I even bothered to come at this place as other person ready to see the very rare event of lunar eclipse. The sky getting dark slowly which mean the moon starting to cover the sun.

"Please God, let me see her for the last time" I plead to God sincerely.

"I wish I can talk to her about my feeling toward her for the first time and the last time" murmuring my wish over and over again and closing my eyes in hope that my wish will become true.

"Whose there?" a feminine voice reach my hearing. A very familiar voice. The very voice that I missed so much. I then open my eyes and see a girl with her yellow-silky-long hair and tan skin walk toward me. That time the sun completely blocked by the moon so the scenery around us is kinda blurry. The one thing that look perfect and clear is her and her alone.

"Mister, are you alright? You just stood there and not moving after you seen me. Am I scared you?" the girl said with concern in her eyes. She is now stand close to me. Apparently I took to long to respond her and that worried her.

"Naru..." was my only respond.

"You know me?" the girl asked seem shocked.

I nod my head to respond her question but never leave my sight on her. She looked at me curiously and then she said "It's weird. I never have known someone very good looking as you" she stared at me, watching me carefully move her head up and down to find some clue about me. "hm... If we know each other I should have know your name, but..." she trailed off her word.

"It's because we are separated long time ago. You probably already forgot about me. This meeting is a fate between you and me" I explain to her.

She just blink her cerulean eyes a couple of time to catch up with my explaination. She took a deep breath as she try to calm her mind from confusion. "I think we need to repeat our introduction." She said and then inhale a lot of air, stretch her hand towards me and continue "My name is Naru, Uzumaki Naru, I like ramen the most and dislike stuck up bastard, my favorite colour is orange and black. How about you?"

I took her hand and caressed it gently "I am Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, I like few thing and hate most of it, my favorite colour is blue"

"Uchiha... Sasuke..."she murmured. "That sound very familiar and that name make me feel missed something very important" she said after thinking about it for a while. She then looking in to my eyes and I just do the same.

I saw her with longing eyes and the feel to hug her tighly, but seeing her confusion make me scrub that idea. She might jump and run if I do something suspicious to her. I never leave her eyes even for a second and suddenly tears running along from her eyes to her cheeks, she sob a little. That make me realise that see recall something from her memories.

"Naru..." I called her softly.

"Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke..." she just repeat my name again and again in her cries. I then hug her tightly not care about anything anymore. This is the moment I have been waiting to really see her, hug her, and kiss her. "Sasuke, how could I not remember the name of someone that very dear to me" she said in my chest stil crying.

"It's ok Naru" I assure her and move my hand up and down her back to comfort her. "I want to see you and I already did. It make me happy more or less"

"Sasuke, I am really sorry"

"What for.."

She look up to my eyes and her eyes still teary but never leave mine for some time as if she want to savour the moment for our fated meeting.

"For everything that I have done and for the promise that I can't keep. I am really sorry" After she said that she put her face back to my chest and began sobbing harder. I tighten my hug around her, try to comfort her and lessen her guilty feeling.

"Naru..." I started to talk " do you remember when you told me about what happened when solar eclipse occur?" she draw her attention to me and then nod her head. "You said, when solar eclipse accur the heaven will go crazy and will granted all your wish" she nod again. "I have my wish to God, I want to tell you something... That is why I wish you are here in this very short moment"

"what is it Sasuke?" she said. She is now a bit calm than before.

"Naru, I am sorry for not being with you and make you lonely..."

"What are you talking about Sasuke! I hate this! I am happy that you are here and not with me..." I stopped her rambles with my finger on her lips and stare at her with intensity.

"Please let me finish my word Naru, I dont have a lot of time to begin with and now you cut it short as if it not important" she glared at me when I said those words. "Please..." I beg her once again. She soften her gaze and then nod.

"Thank you. Lets start it over" I said. "I am really sorry to make you feel lonely and hurt your feeling. I know living with me is a hard thing to do. So, I want to Thank you to became my dearest friend and best friend. Thank you for became a loyal partner and lover. Thank you for became a part of family, loving and caring wife also a good mother. And thank you for never gives up on me and love me the way I am..." I look in to her eyes for a moment before I continue my statement " I love you Naru from the bottom of my hearth. I will always love you" with that last word I finished my statement and fix my gaze on hers.

Her gaze never leave mine since I start my statement and it started teary again. She listened carefully until I finished it. And then..

"Oh...Sasuke..." She smiled at me "This the very first time you said you loves me" she looked somewhat excited but still with teary eyes "But.." she continue "I never feel sorry or regreted to be a part of your life. The one that I regreted was I have to leave you and our babies this soon. You have to remember that I am happy and now even happier to actually hear you say you love me"

"..."

"..."

Silence. There are no words left for us to speak. What can we do right now is hugging each other dearly. I never let go my arms of her and if possible I tighten it.

"Naru..." I called her and she looked at me. I kiss her gently, fell her warm and willing lips on mine. A soft kiss to redeem our feeling.

The moon moves slowly, leaving the sun, so the sunlight can lighten the earth once again. I felt Naru arms leaving my body and I also slowly take my arms of her to let her go before the moon leaving the sun completely.

She look at me "It's time for me to go Sasuke. I love you and forever will. Please take care of yourself and our babies. Don't go after me so soon and take your time here as long as you can" I nod my head to agreed. She smiled at my agreement and turn her body to leave. I just stood there to see her disappearing before my eyes.

The bright sunlight hit my eyes since the shadow of the moon disappearing and the scenery around me become clear again. It is a very wide open area surrounded by big and tall trees. Inside the trees barrier there are tombs to mark the place once beloved.

I turn my body to the left a little and look down to see a tomb and on it written

**R.I.P.**

**Here Lies**

**Naru Uchiha**

**A beloved wife and mother**

**06.06.2010**

I reach the tomb and caress it "I will see you other time Naru"

"Papa!" Suddenly I heard another familiar voice and turn my eyes on them.

"Ai, Aki" I called their name. "Have you watched the solar eclipse?"

"Uhm!" was their answer.

"Are you finished talking with mama?" Ai the oldest from the twin asked me. She just like Naru but have raven hair like mine.

"Duh! Baka nee-chan. Of course he is. Papa said he would able talk to mom during the eclipse and now the eclipse was over" Aki insult his older sister. He is a split image of me and just like me he always tease his sister (in my case I tease their mother)

"Aki Teme! How dare you talking to me like that!" again with the similarity of Naru from Ai.

"Enough!" I stopped them before it getting tiring for me "Now, pray for your mom. I'll be waiting with your great grandma Tsunade over there" I pointing to their great grandma.

"Ok" they answered in unison and start to squat in front of Naru tomb and start to pray "Mom, we hope you happy out there. We are also happy, healthy, and still growing. Thank you for giving us live and we will always love you mom…" I heard their pray when I leave them to go to Tsunade who waiting for us.

'Naru, I promised to live happily and keep our children save' I though as I walk slowly to my destination.

End

**If you like it please leave review.**

**Every criticism, opinion, and advice will be received with open hand and open mind.**

**Sorry for typo(s), mistakes, and unproper words**

**And Thank you for reading my first fic**


End file.
